Of Hollows and Shinigamis
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: She was a Sunakarite, a sand reaper, a sand man. He had secrets, and one of his secrets really caught her attention. When the time comes for her to leave, will she be able too? Ichigo x Oc ish but more Hollow Ichigo Ogihci x Oc ON HOLD


She was always alone in her world, no one had time to socialize with one another. But to make things worse she lived in her own world, a little place where no one else came, a desert that's turned topsy turby. She floated around in her world all day long just waiting for a job. Her job, to the humans, was to help the humans sleep in peace but with sleeping aids now a days her job was basically not there. All the Sunakarite, her species, had little to do most times, but she had even less then the others. she was assigned Japan though lots of people there was little need for her. She hadn't had a job in a hundred years!!  
**~~~BEEP!!! BEEP!!!BEEP!!!!~~~  
**Her wrist band went off pulling her out of her thoughts. Surprised she tried to attack the source of the noise but found it was her pager.  
~Ichigo Kurosaki?!~ strange name she thought before poofing off to his area. the down side to her powers A)they never bring you to the persons exact place B)they weren't able to return back to there world until solving the problem and C)even though they were in the world no one could see them unless they shape shifted or had spiritual powers but very few humans had that ability.  
~~~~~~~with Ichigo~~~~  
He couldn't sleep no matter how much he tossed and turned. His hollow wouldn't let him rest. It wouldn't shut up ~Oi king~ it keep saying and he refused to talk to him. The reason why he couldn't sleep.  
~~~with her~~~  
She crept into the house going throw the walls looking for the source of her being there. it didn't take her long before a loud "Shut up" was yelled bringing her right to the source. A teenage boy in his boxers holding his head in pain it seemed. She approached him cautiously stopping at his bed side. Though he most likely couldn't see her so what was the point. I little Musooka dust and he'd be out cold.

"Who are you?" he asked to her utter surprise she jumped back looking at him dumb a fide. he could see her? She just stared at him not sure what to do "I asked you a question so answer!" he growled. She gulped nodding.

"I'm here to help you sleep they call me Shirarenai but please call me Shira" she said bowing as custom of the Japanese's. "It's strange normal humans cant see me.."

"Well I'm not exactly a normal human" he snapped back clearly in a terrible moods nodded taking out a note pad and writing in it before approaching him again.

"So can you tell me what the problem is than?" she asked nicely staring at him with her one eye. He flipped onto his side avoiding her gaze.

"It's none of your business so get lost!" again he snapped at her and all she was trying to do was help him rest. This human the first one ever to be able to see her was nothing like the story books said. ~Oi king who's that!~ the hollow called in his head but Ichigo ignored it he had other problems now.

"Kurosaki we can do this the easy way or the hard way its your choice." she said sternly to him. "Easy way you tell me what's wrong and I take that away the hard way I pry into you mind and find the source. It's your choice" this seemed to make Ichigo mad he shot her a evil glare and she sighed holding up her bracelet "Have it your way"

The bracelet allowed her to go inside another living things mind without her own powers to do so would normally take a great deal of energy something she didn't have just yet.

She entered his mind looking around, his mind was different. His world was sideways or something. She didn't look around long before a sharp pain shot throw her body. Looking down her eye rested on a blade as it was being pulled out. Instantly her wound healed erasing the pain. Turning around she come face to face with the boy from before just white….very white…and hallow eyes. The boys face was shocked at first seeing your wound heal but quickly turned to a smirk as he turned away from you.

"A hollow" she murmured amazed, no wonder this boy could see her, he was a vizard! Something she herself was. She backed away from him backing right into the real Ichigo.

"Get the hell out of my mind!" he shouted into her ear. She covered them backing away from, but again backing into someone just the hollow this time. she didn't know who was safer to be near the angry boy or the thing that could eat her soul. She jumped away to the side of them both sitting down and taking out her manual trying to find something to help out her situation but nothing in it cover vizards.

"My manual doesn't say how to handle a situation like this" she said standing between the two. The hollow clearly wanted to rip Ichigo apart but she stood between them. The world seem to change with there moods the once sunny place was now dark. She could feel the impending doom. There was gonna be a fight between the two wither she was in between them or not. She gulped looking at each of them. The hollow with a calm devilish smirk and Ichigo with his uncertain frown. "I could maybe remove him..." those words seemed to bring on a whole another feeling. The hollow let out a menacing cry before grabbing her, his ticket to freedom. He held his blade to her throat. She dropped her manual her jaw hanging wide open. How could this happen? She tried to break free but his hold was far stronger then her own.

" Let her go" Ichigo commanded. The hollow just laughed some more.

"Now why would I do that?" the hollow said smirking all the while. "She's the key to me becoming King, to freedom" He stroked her cheek looking at her as innocent as he could. But his smirk was so devilishly disturbing she whimpered quietly knowing what he could do to her. She was at his mercy really.

"Don't you even think about that!" Ichigo yelled knowing what he was planning. The hollow laughed again turning to look at him now.

"You cant say you Haven't thought about it." he laughed looking back at Shira who was now shaking from fear.

"Just let her go!" Ichigo yelled losing his patience. The hollow laughed one final time before releasing her finally.

"As you wish king" it said backing off. She instantly ran away from the hollow going to Ichigo. And before she knew it she was back in his room again. She sat on the floor staring at the human not sure what to do.

"I told you it was none of your business" Ichigo said quietly not looking at her. He sat crossed legged on his bed holding his head.

"I'm sorry but its my job.... I cant leave till I help you" she answered back not looking at him either.

"I didn't ask for your help" he snapped.

She jumped cowering down. "I'm sorry...but its my job..." she said sadly "It's not like I choose this....it's what happens when you die in the soul society..." she by that time had opened the window and was now ready to jump out." I'm stuck here now till I help you" and with that she jumped out it and vanished. She flashed step away from his home doing into her other form. Being a Sunakarite, she was a protector, thus she was able to turn into a protector. She chose a Japanese akita. Wondering the streets she finds a park to rest in. she cruelled up into a ball and slept under a tree for the night till morning. In this form anyone could see her unlike her other form. The sun rose waking her up. Stretching she stood looking around. There was a crowd around all staring.  
**________________________  
Hyena-Chan: I dont own any of the Bleach Characters just my Oc. This will mostlikey be a Hollow Ichigo story with a splash of Ichigo but hey let me know and I'll see what I can doXD**


End file.
